Hyper Gamer Saga 0 - The Final Battle
by Autistic HyperGamer
Summary: This is it. Derrick has braved through many challenges past sagas. Now he has defeated the invaders with the use of the Omni-Artifact. Now the true villain is revealed. This time, Derrick won't be facing her by himself now the Elements of Harmony are here to back him up.


**AN: I'm HyperGamer, and I'm 25 years old autistic brony & gamer. This will be my first one shot before beginning my true story. Note that there are no Starcraft Characters. Just the game system of SC2 the OC is using, shared with the Mane Six.**

* * *

**[Mane Seven's Perspective]**

Three Medivacs. Three Overlords, and Three Warp Prisms. All in a single group flying to the starting Spot. Drones, SCVs, and Probes are the only units stored. Time has come to set up their base camps. A Medivac and an Overlord flies together around the giant sky island to the northern starting spot. A Warp Prism and a Shy Overlord flies together to the Eastern starting Spot, while the Medivac and Warp Prism flies the other direction to the Western Starting Spot. All that's left is a Medivac, Overlord, and Warp Prism, all under command of a Single Mutant, moving them to the southern starting spot, which had a bigger ramp. The other six are the Elements of harmony, ready to help him in the final battle against the villain once peaceful ruler. The group is now splitted into four. Twilight and Applejack are the Protoss+Terran Squad. Rarity and Fluttershy are the Protoss+Zerg squad. Rainbow and Pinkie are the Zerg+Terran squad.

Last but not least. Derrick. A 22 years old human turned mutant with ultimate control of video games. He has Black Charcoal Hair, Dark Pale green Shirt with Stripes, Long Dark Tan Pants, White Tennis Shoes, and on his face are round glasses he wears due to poor eyevision. Once a cheerful fun-having mutant now a mutant of justice, who wants to destroy the Omni-Artifact, which gives user extreme power in exchange of making the user pure evil. Derrick agreed after a conversation with Luna back then, that it could spell doom to all the dimensions. All transporters drops the workers to begin constructing their Main base. Hatcheries, Nexus, and Command Center.

Inside the Game Cockpit, Derrick sees Producing Buildings acting up through the thick windows using the X-Ray Spellcard. In his sight far from him are Castle Walls, and Inside is the main hi-tech castle building. Through the window he sees the Omni-Artifact. Such dangerous weapon needs to be destroyed.

He turns on the Comm.

"Girls, get the Barricade up." He ordered, "I saw their P Buildings through Castle Walls acting up. She might be building troops."

"One already." said Twilight, who just saw a single Armored Guard. It is average like Footman, but can trot faster. "Hurry team!"

There are already more workers, and the SCVs & Probes races to the Ramp, before the building begins. At Pinkiedash side, Pinkie already building Depots, then Barracks. At Twijack side, both using Pylons & Depots, Cannons & Bunkers for added defense power. At Flarity's side, Rarity doing her best positioning the Cannons, and not leaving them scrambled. At Derrick's side, The same as Twijack, but with Cybernetics Core as well.

It took them minutes until Derrick hears the advisor sound. **'Ally base is being threatened.'**

At Pinkiedash's side, six armored guards have reached the top ramp and started kicking at the Depot. Marines in Bunkers doing little damage. SCVs coming up to start the repairs. Rainbow's Roaches hatched, crawling up before shooting at the Armored guards. Two goes down before the Armored Guards galloped away. Next is Flarity side. Zealots single file blocking each Armored Guard, before realizing it would be hopeless. Eight attempts it, to find four being taken out before they retreat. At Twijacks. Six Armored Guards, all but one decimated by the combination of Bunkered Marines & Photon Cannons, before one flees. The three regroups and trots all the way to Derrick's starting base. Along coming reinforcing are Laser Archers, Two at the moment, following the Armored Guards to the southern bunker As they reach Derrick's ramp, they are met with Marines, a Single Marauder, and Two Stalkers. Each and all providing range.

"No Expo yet." Twilight's voice over comm alerts them. "Let's fortify our defenses some more."

**[Celestia's Perspective]**

In Celestia's command room, above her is a floating Omni-artifact. Levitated are survellance mirrors.

"So those ponies wants to oppose me." Celestia whispered, "Fine. I will strengthen my attack and destroy them." She flies up and looks at the Omni-Artifact, glow blinking in light blue. "Once the Artifact is fully powered, I will use it to open the gate to other Dimensions. I will end the so called age of heroes. But first, I will use it to boost the strength of my troops at the cost of quarter half the energy."

She hears a chiming sound on the Mirrors.

"Excellent." Celestia said, flying back to her Cockpit seat. "Time to build, Tier 1 units."

**[Mane Seven's Perspective]**

Back at the Good Guy side. On Derrick's side, he has more Marines, more Marauders, more Marines, more Stalkers, and some Roaches. He must depend on range units for now. On Twijack's side, Applejack has her factory built, and already has Three Siege Tanks out, while Twilight has pure Stalkers. Twilight is planning for some Stalker Mass to defeat her once peaceful teacher.

"Pinkie! Get those Siege Tanks close to the Ramp." Rainbow ordered at the Pinkiedash side, "I'll cover ya with Mutalisks."

"Yes ma'am!" Pinkie salutes before a giggle, then sending her Siege Tanks near the Barricaded Ramps.

Now at Flarity side, a sea of Photon Cannon are immediately warped on the ramped side. Using two Pylons on each area to make it harder for enemy troops.

Enemy Forces goes first, targeting Derrick's side. Cyber Guards marching up and loading their Quad MGs. They marched up the Ramp, ignoring the shots, and begins firing at the barricade. Derrick sends his MM squad up front and stim on the foes. Cyber Guards retreating from firing range. Derrick watches the Cyber Ponies switching from Quad MG to Artillery Cannon. Immediately, Derrick opens up his side arm: his twenty four Zerglings sprinting to the Cyber Ponies and pummeling them down. Cyber Ponies had little time to react and get away, before they are reduced to plasmic rubble.

On Twijack side, Summer Tanks have made it to the enemy base. They launched a Flare to reveal the top floor base, before firing quick 500-degree sun bullets. Twijack's Phoenixes & Vikings flew over. Phoenixes using the Graviton Beam to raise the Summer Tanks for Vikings to fire missiles and blow each tank up.

On Flarity side, none has survived the blast of the Photon Cannon storm, all quickly due to the 'Mugic Power-ups' from the Winamp Derrick played. The **'Area Debuff Enemies'** weakened the enemy power, all shortly worked before a 19 second power up wears off.

"Excellent Girls." Twilight said, "Get your next Expo built." They all do so. Derrick has no need yet, since he has plenty of minerals, and four vespene geysers.

Derrick has his Starports and Stargates being under construction/warping in. Derek starts focusing on the six Barracks & six Gateways to be trained. Six Stalkers & Marines each coming out. The Supply limit is 400 for Derrick, and his pony friends, while Celestia's Supply is 800 as well.

His plan is to harrass the workers at Celestia's Expo. Once Starports are up, Tech Facilities are being added, while Oracles are being called in. Flarity going for pure airborne, using Stargates & spires. Six Corruptors being spawned while four more Void Rays added into twelve. Twilight resumes to Mass Stalkers & Immortals, while Applejack goes for MMM & Siege Tanks. At Pinkiedash side, Rainbow has the Spire ready and just started spawning in Mutalisks. Pinkie here is going to do Thors & Medivacs.

Now back to Derrick's side. Four Oracles & Two Banshees are ready, with Cloak being researched. The Bombers flies their way to the first Expo. Oracles activating their Pulsar Beams and firing on the Clockwork Peasants, while the Banshees shoot bombs. An army of Cyber Guards coming to shoot them, but the Bombing Sexta fled before any violent contact is made. The Sexta then flies to another Expo Celestia built and bombed more workers before fleeing once again from the Cyber Guards.

Celestia's eight unique Air Hunters, which are Armored Pegasus with Side Autocannons, tries to catch up and kill them six, but stopped by a flock of thirty mutalisks, targeting one by one before two fled, but Rainbow isn't going to let them get away. The Mutalisks destroyed all before targeting the Expo base. Back to Derrick's side, he has an army of Stalkers-Sentries, Hydras-Roaches, and Marines-Marauders. Behind are Infestors, and High Templars. Applejack has already started using Orbital Command's power to scan for Expos, and Celestia has built them far from the main.

"Celestia's got Barracks there." Applejack announced, alllowing Derrick to march his Ground Forces at the Expos. Flarity's Combined Air Army flies to the nearest empty expo for destruction, while Twilight sends her Warp Prism to the enemy Expo and unload her Dark Templars to scythe and harrass.

"More Expos?" Derrick said,

"Derrick, focus on Celestia's army for now. It needs to be weakened. We'll take care of Celestia's expansion bases." Derrick nodded before looking at Celestia's big army. Cyber Guards, Armored Guards, Summer Tanks, Airships which acts like the Battlecruiser, and hovering Unicorns which are like High Templars, but also like the Mages in Warcraft III. Derrick's army engages in battle. Using Sentries to wall them and make it single file. Celestia's army retreats and tries it again, but Derrick does it again, but not before Adept Unicorns casts Rain of Fire. All Sentries puts up the barrier, to reduce incoming damages. High Templars coming in and using feedback to drain the Adept's Mana and damaging their HP.

"Twilight." Derrick began, "How's your side?"

"All good." She responded, "My DTs are taking care of the Enemy Clockwork Drones."

"Here as well." Applejack added, "Ah'm making short work of those Drones before they can retreat."

"Oh! Shoot!" Rainbow shouted, "Mass Air Hunters!"

"Rainbow! Join with us!" Rarity commanded, "We can take care of them together."

"On my way." Rainbow responded,

Now back at Derrick's side. He is pulling back his Ground troop, luring the Enemy forces into the Siege Tank's Range. It opens fire, splashing exploding flames onto the forces, but they just keep coming even with average unit loss. Thus Derrick pushed his army back forward and attack. Infestors using Fungals to stun the enemies and making them take overtime damages. The Army finishes the rest of the forces off, before meeting up with another enemy forces.

"Before I finish you seven off." Celestia began, "I will demonstrate the power of Omni-Artifact." The Artifact blinks before flashing radiusly, powering up her second wave. Derrick has already reinforced his army with more troops and some air support troops such as Void Rays and Banshees. Celestia has already sent other army at the other three bases. Twijack, Flarity, and Pinkiedash already making their armies' ways back to the base, before opening fire.

"It won't matter how powerful your army gets." Derrick said,

"We're still gonna push back and destroy your base." Twilight said,

Derrick's Infestors continues to shoot Fungal Growths to keep them at bay, while Hydralisks' long range weapons shoot them. Sentries taking turns walling them back repeatedly, while getting some ghosts ready.

"You are wasting your damn time, mutant." Celestia comm said to him, "Once you waste all your Infestor's energy, I will finish you off first. I'd only wish you hadn't resist evil in the first place you fought Sombra, and your Brother's team."

_That may be the 30th or 31st time. _Derrick thoughted, before four Terran Ghosts pinpoint the nukes, and for Infestors to use the Fungals once again.

"W-What did you do?" Celestia interrogated,

"Nuclear Missiles." Derrick answered, "It will deal heavy damage to all your units. Prepare to see four onto your place."

"Nuclears? You think those will help you?!" Celestia roared, "My Army is designed to resist against your Nuclears! Garren is right. You ar-"

"Then I'll shoot more Nuclears." Derrick teased, "Just to annoy your troops, and keep them at bay while my friends harrass your economy." Those words earns Derrick a raging growl from Celestia.

The Red Nuke sign appears, as the circle slowly shrinks. But before it does so, a big white energy beam is shot from the sky, obliterating Celestia's unique army. Derrick used the camera to turn to find who shot it. He turns to the Black flying Dragoness. High Dragon Queen Tiamat has appeared at last.

"Queen Tiamat." He said in relief, "You're alive."

"Friend Derrick." She called, "It's been so long. I have brought friends as Twilight requested. Let's work together and defeat Celestia."

"Friends?" Derrick turns his attention to additional bases magically appeared. Gensokyo Base, Mobian Base, Extra Terran Base, Bases from the Dominions Universe, even Bases from the Nintendo Dimensions and Sega Dimensions. By Derrick's side, the New Lunar Republic, and the Changeling Dynasty appeared, ready to help prevent Celestia's scheme.

"Oh no!" Celestia shouted in panic,

"Oh yes, Dear Tyrant!" Twilight shouted in triumph. She, Applejack, Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Derrick shouted in two mighty words.

**"HEROES UNITE!"**

Then before the true battle begins, everything freezes, and everything flashes in white before fading gradiently into black with nothing but a void. White colored words appeared on the screen, read by the voice of Princess Twilight Sparkle:

**"And so, the magical tale of these brave heroes & heroines neared the finale against evil."**

**"However, Derrick's journey of a Mutant was very long, so viciously, and much challenging."**

**"It all starts with being an Impish fun-haver, to the end being a serious superhero of Equestria."**

* * *

**AN: This one-shot was based on the Prologue/Tutorial level on Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage. And the Omni-Artifact is based on Omni-Cube. So now some will be asking this: How Derrick appeared on Equestria and befriended the Mane Six? Where he gained those powers? Why Celestia betrayed Equestria, and why Chrysalis sided with the good guys? Those answers won't be revealed for a long time until the last saga. If you think it's a Gary Stu thing and my OC's OP, too bad. I'm sort of a Superhero fan. So with that out of the way, I will begin Saga 1.**


End file.
